Lionblaze's love
by Psychostar Of ThunderClan
Summary: Lionblaze learns of some of the she-cats that are in love with him and trys to find happiness with one
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

A golden tabby tom sat by the lake, his amber eyes look fair off. There was a lot on his mind, after he and Cinderheart broke up he had gone to the lake everyday. In his mind he was going over what had happened in his life. He knew there where she-cats that had crushes on him, like Iceloud and Hazeltail... but the golden tom was sure if he was ready to move on just yet. The tom soon got to his paws then started to walk back to camp, on the way he was still lost in his own thoughts. He thought to when he was an apprentice, to a light brown tabby she-cat with heather blue eyes. There was also a white she-cat with blue eyes, one that he had helped with training. There may of been others that had grown to have a crush on him but Lionblaze wasn't so sure.

**(Time Leap)**

Lionblaze awoke to a paw poking him in the side. When he opened his amber eyes he saw that Cloudtail was standing next to his nest.

"Squirrelflight wants you for a hunting patrol." Cloudtail answered before Lionblaze could say anything.

The golden tabby tom nodded and got to his paws and padded out of the den a bigh yawn. He looked around the camp, some of the warriors he had known had died in the great battle with the Dark Forest and it was odd not seeing them anymore. The dead where Hollyleaf, Fernloud, Mousefur, and Firestar. The battle had been a hard one and there where some warrior lost in all the clans. In WindClan they lost one elder and two warriors, in ShadowClan they lost one kit and the warrior Toadfoot, in RiverClan they lost two elders, a warrior, and an apprentice. Lionblaze had also heard that the warriors Nightcloud and Breezepelt where exiled.

"Hey Lionblaze!" Ivypool called as she seen the golden tabby.

"Hey Ivypool." Lionblaze nodded.

"Squirrelflight wants you on patrol with me, Toadstep, and Blossomfall." The silver and white she-cat smiled as she padded over to Lionblaze.

"Alright let's go." Lionblaze smiled following the tabby she-cat and the patrol out of camp.

* * *

**Tehehehehe, short chapter I know but this story isn't that long anyway. In the part two of this story... welll the many part twos there will be IcexLion, HeatherxLion, HazelxLion, IvyxLion, and many others. Their won't be a CinderxLion cause they already got their ending in the books :1**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Lionblaze walked with Ivypool well Toadstep and Blossomfall walked a head of them. The tortoiseshell and white she-cat and the black and white tom seemed to be getting very close over the past few days.

"It's good to see Blossomfall is close to someone, even better that she seemed to be on better terms with Millie." Ivypool whispered to Lionblaze.

"It is." Lionblaze agreeded.

Lionblaze and Ivypool talked till they got to where the patrol was going to hunt, then they became silent. Lionblaze give the patrol a nod as he heard a vole or mouse in the undergrowth. Then with lightning speed he both stalked the vole and pouned. He cought the pieace of pray under his paws then give a good bit to the back of the voles neck.

"Good catch!" Lionblaze heared Ivypool's mew and he lifted his head, vole in his jaws.

Lionblaze nodded his thanks then hide his pray under a few layer earth. Then the four went back to hunting. Lionblaze had caught a mouse, Blossomfall a rabbit, Toadstep a robbin, and Ivypool helped Blossomfall with the rabbit. When they had gotten back to camp they placed there pray down on the fresh-kill pile. Lionblaze looked around the camp and saw that Jayfeather was talking to Cinderheart.

"Hey Lionblaze!" The golden tabby turned his head around to see Icecloud paddeing over to him.

"Hello." Lionblaze nodded.

"How was the hunt?" The white she-cat asked.

"It went well." Lionblaze answered, just then the golden tabby notice a look of jealousy in Ivypool's dark blue eyes.

* * *

**Next chapter will most likely be the last. Anyway there will be a vot of what Lionblaze parinign you want first. LionxIce, LionxHeather, LionxIvy, LionxHazel, and a few others I may of not named ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

It had been almost four moons and Lionblaze was seeing a big difference in some of the she-cats, mostly within Icecloud, Hazeltail, and Ivypool. The golden tom had also heard some rumors going around about them, but Lionblaze had heard what was really going on from Brightheart. The ginger and white queen only Daisy in the nursery to talk to now that Ferncloud joined StarClan, also now that Sorreltail's two kits became apprentices, Lilypaw and Seedpaw. Lilypaw's mentor was Ivypool and Seedpaw's mentor was Bumblestripe. Lionblaze shoke his head, he was lossing his train of thought. Daisy had told Lionblaze about how Hazeltail had gotten into a fight with Ivypool and how Ivypool had snaped at Icecloud.

"It seems thre she-cats want to be your mate." Daisy had said.

A shiver rann down Lionblaze's spine as he thought of that, he knew who he would pic... who he loved but he also didn't want to hurt the others.

* * *

**Hehehehe, very short true but oh, well. Anyway this is the last chapter for Lionblaze's Love and so fair it seems LionxIvy will be the first Lionblaze parining to takle ;D**


End file.
